


我泛沧浪/As I Drift Around

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A little tribute to "Reisende auf einem Bein" by Herta Müller(mainly in the first chapter), Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: ——可我已不再年轻。
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 13





	1. -1

天气晴好而温凉。亚当靠在躺椅上，海水在离他不远的地方试探着走近又退去，退去又折返。金发的年轻男孩在水里，后背雪白的皮肤浮上水面又短暂地沉下去。更远的地方有人在跑步，在打球，在用乡音大声笑闹。

男孩从海水里站起身，水平面在他的身上寸寸下降，露出鲜艳的天蓝色短裤，接着是双腿。我们走吧，亚当，男孩朝他喊。

亚当站起来，跟着男孩走。男孩金色的头发在往下滴水，水珠从肩膀流下来。亚当坐上驾驶位，开回那栋公寓楼。

他们走进房间，把门锁好。外面的走廊有人低语，说话声变成一种回音在走廊里振动。房间里到处堆着纸箱。

男孩抱住亚当。在他的嘴唇上，亚当尝到苦咸的海水。

你真漂亮，男孩靠在亚当的耳边喘息着说。他的金发里闪着细小的盐晶。

和我上过床的人都这么说。亚当转脸看着男孩，嘴角勾起一点自矜的微笑。

说得好像你在这方面阅人无数的样子。

亚当摸了摸男孩饱满的脸颊：很惊讶吗？

他闭上眼去想另一些东西。舞池里碰撞到一起的沾满汗水的肢体。机车后座，手臂感受到的男人腰间的温度。各色的鸡尾酒，冰块在玻璃杯里相撞。狭窄的厕所隔间和消毒水味的酒店床单。所有那些不同的男人，面目模糊。

你要离开南安普顿了啊，男孩忽然说。我也要走了。去曼彻斯特读大学。

亚当嗯了一声，没有再说话。男孩跳下床。花洒喷水的声音沙沙地响。

男孩是在同志酒吧遇到亚当的。圆圆的脸庞和清澈不谙世事的眼睛，让他第一次来酒吧就被查了证件。亚当那时候正好坐在服务生旁边。他瞥了一眼证件：95年生，刚好成年。男孩只在周六晚上来，而亚当也碰巧会在这里打发一个又一个周末。男孩第一次向他发出邀约是在午夜过后的酒吧卫生间，后来又到亚当租住的公寓。他们纠缠在一起，皮肤灼热，喉咙干哑。男孩没有要别的什么东西，亚当也不会要。

日子绵延向前，旧的一天被折进行李箱，新的一天按照计划铺展出来。直到它被一刀剪断。

亚当把所有行李寄走的那一天晚上，又去了酒吧。他没有看到那个男孩。

亚当在酒吧里四处张望，去找那个熟悉的身影。

他在酒吧门外找到另一个金发的年轻男人。男人坐在门外吧台边的高脚椅上，手里的啤酒杯外壁上已经连一滴水珠都没有。

亚当看向那个男人。方脸，宽嘴巴，颧骨很平。看起来是那种最普通的小镇男孩，不大像是会来同志酒吧的人。年纪比他丢失的男孩大不了多少。

你也是第一次来这里？男人问。是东北部的口音。

我在找人……不，也没有找人。亚当靠着桌子站定，我在这里已经生活很多年了，是这家酒吧的常客。你知道这是什么地方？

我当然知道，所以过来看看。男人笑了笑，露出两颗虎牙。

不进去坐一会吗？

只是看看，还没打算要搭讪或者带一个什么人离开。

亚当笑起来：可你现在就在搭讪。

你说你在找人。

我在找一个能和我一起打发一下时间的人。

金发的男人在酒店房门口刷了卡。亚当被他抵在门口的墙壁上粗鲁地亲吻。尖利的虎牙刮过喉结。

亚当躺下来的时候，头脑里的轰鸣声从一边的太阳穴涌向另一边，然后震荡回去。身体酸疼。

乔丹·亨德森。男人坐在他身边，忽然开口说。

你可以不用告诉我你的名字的。

我知道交换名字没有意义，因为我以后可能也不会再遇到你，男人躺下来抱住他，吻了吻他的后颈，说，但是正因为可能不会再遇到，所以这样做也没有什么不好。

亚当转过头，看向男人的眼睛。男人的眼睛是蓝色的，他先前没有注意。

亚当·拉拉纳。他说。

好特别的姓氏。

我爷爷是西班牙人。

难怪你看起来像是有一种……我不知道怎么描述——那种属于地中海沿岸的感觉？

或许吧。

乔丹伸手去抚摸他的腰侧。我喜欢你的纹身，他说，纹在那里很性感，也做得很精致。纹这个花了很久吧？

是要好几次才能纹完。

乔丹翻身到他身上。我喜欢你，他说，我不介意再来一次。

亚当醒来的时候，乔丹还在熟睡。他从地上捡起衣服，穿好，轻轻带上房间的门。口袋里有一张单程票：下午一点四十五分，到利物浦。


	2. 0

右肩稍稍往下一点。头往右转一点点。笑一笑。好，别动，就这样。摄影师的脸隐在摄像机后面。闪光灯闪了几下。

照片裁切成八份，收在小纸袋里。八个一模一样的亚当：用发胶打理整齐的棕色头发，眼神明亮的棕色眼睛，精心修剪的胡茬。亚当把纸袋捏在手里，向路对面走去。

艺术馆办公区的木质楼梯，踩上去留下一串空洞的回声。

亚当把照片贴在印着他名字的卡片上。

布兰登说他想要见你，坐在对面位子的人说。亚当把卡片装进封套，转身出门。

下月初你要给科克比小学三年级的孩子们上堂课，布兰登说，内容和我们的新印象主义画作巡展相关。我相信你的能力，亚当，不过给小孩子讲课，要尤其注意讲他们听得懂的，不要直接讲授你的专业理论。

我明白。

相信你可以安排一场精彩的公共课程。布兰登点点头，挂起一丝似乎不带情绪的商业微笑。

孩子们的脚步杂乱，向楼上涌来。脚步声的海浪里夹杂着窃窃私语的声音。安静，孩子们，这里是艺术馆。成年男人的声音说。低语的海浪一下子落下来，只剩下零散的脚步声，拍上最后几节阶梯。

亚当从幕墙后面转出来。

下午好，孩子们，他说。眼睛里闪过的片刻惊讶没有渗进语调里。我是你们的艺术课程主讲人，亚当·拉拉纳。

他的视线从那群穿着制服的小学生的头顶越过去，看向站在队伍一边的男人。

他记起温热的掌心和尖锐的虎牙。

站在那里的是乔丹·亨德森。

孩子们在画布上涂满了明亮而杂乱的颜色。亚当从那些画布中间穿过，评点着孩子们的最终成果。颜色混得太厉害了，注意你的笔触，不要涂得那么重；很有想法的作品；色彩掌握得太棒了，告诉我你叫什么名字？劳伦？你的天赋和技巧都太出色了，劳伦。

乔丹坐在房间的最后面，椅背靠着墙壁。亚当看完坐在最后一排的孩子们的作品时，乔丹站起身来。亚当回头看一眼孩子们，然后悄无声息地走过去。

我不是什么专业人士，不过劳伦一直很有艺术天分。乔丹说话的时候望着孩子们的画架。

显然是这样。亚当说话的时候看着乔丹的蓝眼睛。

乔丹转过脸来，压低了声音：我没想到你会在利物浦。

我也没想到会再遇见你。

乔丹从上衣口袋里拿出一张名片，塞到亚当手里。如果你愿意，可以给我打电话。如果不愿意，撕了它也行。

亚当把名片塞到自己的员工卡片背后。

你在这里多久了？

不到一个月。

利物浦不是座大城市，不过……很值得到处走走看看。

我会的。亚当转身，又回到孩子们中间去。

晚上回到公寓之后，亚当拨出了电话。

想不到你这么快就会打过来，乔丹在电话另一端笑着说。在利物浦过得还习惯吗？

一切都好，除了这里的方言。下雨的日子也更多一点。

利物浦的天气显然不如南安普顿。习惯了就好。有没有兴趣再正式见个面？

正式？亚当笑了一声，我可以把这理解为邀请约会吗？

当然。

亚当闭上眼睛，试图让自己的身体回忆起那个男人的身体。去哪里？他问。

想在利物浦到处看看吗？

似乎不是——至少不只是他想的那样。他沉默了一小会。城区到海边多远？

你要去海边吗？如果是去克罗斯比海滩，开车半个小时就到了。如果这周末你有空的话，我带你去吧。

海风阴冷。亚当把风衣的领子立起来，走在海岸的沙地上。

乔丹走过来，揽住他的腰：冷吗？

还好吧。亚当望向灰蓝色的海面。

我本来应该挑个天气更好的日子带你来海边。不过我没时间。

没关系，以后天气好的时候，我还可以来这边转转。

乔丹的手滑进亚当的风衣口袋。他的手指碰到亚当发凉的指尖。亚当走向海岸线，乔丹跟在他身边，手还抓着他的手。海浪泛着白沫，将沙滩打湿成棕色。海面空荡荡的，只有远处白色水鸟的踪影。

夏天来这里玩的人多吗？

不太多，主要是游客。不过也会有的，会有人下海玩水和冲浪。

如果是在南海岸，周末人们就会经常去海边，直到天气冷下来。那边阳光更好。

我也喜欢阳光更好的海岸，乔丹说，暑假的时候我会带上家人去南欧度假。

亚当看着他，揣在衣袋里的手扣紧乔丹的手指。乔丹转过脸来，对上他的眼睛。

亚当。他把手抽出来，转身站到亚当面前。我想吻你，可以吗？

亚当抬起头，闭上眼睛。

他期待的是一个带着侵略意味的吻，像上一次一样。但他等来的只是一双温暖的嘴唇，轻柔地吮吸着他的嘴唇，然后抵在那里，过了片刻才放开。乔丹抱着他，让他把头靠在自己肩上。亚当感觉到暖意和一丝浅淡的古龙水。

两个人沿着海岸走。亚当觉得有什么东西在喉咙里，从翻涌到滞涩，然后卡在那里一动不动。他咬着嘴唇，咬着乔丹刚刚吻过的地方。爱情怎么可能是轻易萌生然后滚动到舌尖上的东西呢？

他勾住乔丹的脖子，踮起脚去吻了吻他的侧脸。

天黑下来之后，乔丹把车开到亚当的公寓楼下。亚当坐在副驾驶上，沉默了片刻，忽然看向乔丹：你今晚可以留下来吗？

乔丹微微一点头，解开安全带，身子越过来，亲吻了亚当的额头。


	3. 1

好，就这样别动。笑一笑，稍微笑一笑。

闪光灯闪了几下。

电脑屏幕上是另一个亚当：眼角和嘴角的皱纹都绷向斜下方。你太严肃了，摄影师说，愁眉苦脸的，有心事？还是身体不舒服？

没有。

算了，无所谓。在现在这种时候，不开心简直再正常不过了。每个人都有自己要忧愁的事情。

摄影师说着，把照片放大，抹掉头顶的几根乱发，把眼角太深的皱纹抹淡，然后把紧绷着下垂的嘴角拉上去，变成稍稍上扬的弧度。屏幕上的另一个亚当面容憔悴，却挑起了嘴角变成似笑非笑的神情。

亚当接过那只装着照片的纸袋的时候，摄影师朝他笑笑。祝你好运，以及生活愉快，先生，他说。

亚当把证件照放进表格里，随着邮件发了出去。他从卧室里走出来，穿过公寓的客厅给自己倒杯水喝。这意味着在纸箱和编织袋之间穿行：纸箱用来带走需要带走的一切，编织袋用来塞下已经没有存留意义的过往。然后他回到卧室，继续翻检衣箱。冬天的衣服都平整地叠放在箱子里——很久以前，他还没有这样的习惯。

一件红色的圣诞毛衣。亚当把它拎在手里，迟疑了一小会，想着以后会不会有穿圣诞毛衣的场合。孤身一人，不会回故乡陪家人过节……而且这衣服说到底他也只穿过一次。正是因为只穿过一次，他才对用到这件衣服的场合记得很清楚。是在被乔丹邀请去他们班级的圣诞晚会的时候。乔丹穿着一件深蓝色的毛衣，和他一起给孩子们派发礼物。

亚当讨厌圣诞毛衣。肥厚，花哨，总是带着幼稚的图案。但他的下一份工作会让他以后还用得上这件衣服。乔丹会在圣诞假前几天穿上圣诞毛衣给他班上的学生安排活动，而他马上也要这么做了。今天上午亚当刚刚接到布兰登的电话：布兰登感慨了一番艺术馆因疫情而关闭裁员的事情，表示了几句同情和惋惜之后问亚当，真的不去他现在供职的艺术品拍卖行工作吗？亚当说，不去，他不喜欢那个行业，对他来说铜锤落下的每一声都像是卖掉一个灵魂。亚当挂下电话之后，就继续整理箱子。他一向是那一类惯于轻装简行的人，在失业后到处投递简历还没有决定好去哪里的时候，就已经开始变卖一部分不想带走的东西。如今他就要回到南方了，虽然又是另一座城市，但总归还有熟悉的海岸和阳光。好吧，其实还有更好的同志酒吧。于是到了这个时候，他开始更加快刀斩乱麻地丢掉东西，只将必需品打包。但也在这个时候，他发现自己的生活哲学在受到挑战：有些不必要的，与现在的生活也不再相关的东西，并不是那么容易丢弃。

来自乔丹的生日礼物和圣诞礼物，分手之后他也都继续留着。乔丹送他的腕表他还戴着，而其他一些东西——比如被他收在抽屉里的相框——直到要离开的时候，他才重又看到并想起来，像是从大火的劫灰里寻找没被烧毁的旧物似的，陆续找回。

他在一堆箱子中间坐下来，想着往年的圣诞节。

在利物浦的第一个圣诞节，他收到乔丹的礼物，放在圣诞树下等着打开。他也给乔丹寄了礼物，因为早些时候他留心到乔丹衬衫上的领带夹边缘已经磨到褪色了。在礼物放到树下后的那个晚上，乔丹打来电话：我收到你的礼物了。你打算怎么庆祝圣诞节？

一个人在家里过，亚当说，做点我喜欢的圣诞食品，然后找部电影看。

一个人吗？乔丹问。

是啊，不打算回南方。

我在和家人一起过节……不然，我真的想和你一起度过。或许明年？

等等……你说什么？

你没听错。有机会的话，我想和你一起度过圣诞节。

乔丹送他的礼物是一只精致的彩绘骨瓷杯子，现在它大概和其他几件比较重要的易碎物品一起，裹着泡沫纸放在一个小箱子里。

在利物浦的第二个圣诞节，他来到了乔丹家里，一起把彩灯挂满圣诞树。

乔丹坐在炉火边拆一张贺卡，是用彩笔涂的，上面的笔迹都是童稚的线条。他看着贺卡扑哧笑出声来，亚当疑惑地看着他，和贺卡封面上写的“圣诞快乐，亨德森老师”的字样。乔丹把贺卡递给他，那上面画着一道六色的彩虹，下面用彩笔写着几个字：LOVE WINS. I AM WITH YOU.

亚当怔了怔：你的学生怎么知道……

你知道的，利物浦这座城市就这么大，乔丹说，他撞见过我们一起逛街买花。正好那阵子你有经常下班过来接我，他就问了我，“你和美术馆的那位老师是不是一对儿”。我没回答他，不过别小看小孩子，他们其实什么都明白。

亚当笑着把贺卡递回到乔丹手里：但是小孩子总归有不懂的事情啊。他们不会明白——也不该明白——成年人的世界里有夫妇和恋人之外的其他关系。

是有的，乔丹说，不过我想把它变得简单一点。你可以拆我给你的礼物了。

亚当拆开那个小盒子，里面是一块腕表。跟乔丹手上的是同一款。

他伸开手臂，把亚当拉进自己怀里。我爱你，亚当·拉拉纳。他贴在亚当的耳边轻轻说。

在利物浦的第三个圣诞节，学校放假前的最后一天，亚当穿上乔丹给他准备的红色圣诞毛衣，跟着乔丹来到他的学校。他教孩子们画圣诞贺卡。孩子们小声嘀咕着什么，终于有人抬头，天真的眼神里满是笑意：拉拉纳老师，你什么时候跟亨德森老师结婚啊？我们老师人特别好。

两个成年男人看看对方一起高声笑起来。乔丹走过来，说，以后会的，不是现在，就不用你们费心啦。

在利物浦的第四个和第五个圣诞节，他都和乔丹共度。做饭，拆礼物，睡前的晚安吻，像所有已经互相陪伴很久的恋人那样。

在利物浦的第六个圣诞节，他已经搬出了乔丹的家。但他们互相发了个短信，祝对方圣诞快乐。

下一个圣诞节，他不会在利物浦过了。

亚当叹了口气，在凌乱的抽屉里找出一只带绒布垫的空盒子，摘下手腕上的表，放了进去。


	4. 2

一团温暖的空气扑在亚当脸上渗进他的肺。城市是陌生的城市，空气却是熟悉的空气。有湿暖的空气如潮汐一样在胸腔里涨落，于是整条南海岸对亚当来说，都不是异乡。

眼下他身在其上一点，这个点名为布莱顿。

房间里未拆的纸箱堆积满地，像一片被风暴席卷过的丛林。亚当把那一地狼藉关在身后，锁好公寓门。他拦下一辆出租车，报出一家夜店的名字。他看到司机在笑，不是那种意味深长的笑，只是一种温暖湿润的神情，和这里白天的空气一样。

推开门，一团盛大的笑闹扑面涌来。人们在为台上的舞者欢呼。男舞者们全身只着一条黑色的皮质短裤，舞动着肢体向台下的观众炫耀傲人的身材，短裤里塞满了钞票。亚当要了杯酒，坐在离舞台有点距离的卡座上。

如果失业了大不了就去做脱衣舞男——这是早几年美术馆上一次面临收入危机时，亚当说过的玩笑话。如今他确已经历过失业，却知道脱衣舞男是做不成了。这不仅仅是因为他随着年岁增长，感到越发难以像此刻台上充满青春活力的舞者那样排演那些舞步，更是因为某种难以言说的自知之明。他仍然常在镜子里端详自己，镜子里是一副初现老态，挂着苦气的容颜；要他去灯火闪烁的舞台上向众人呈现自己，这副神态确实没什么好看的，在夜店里，没人会为愁苦的舞者欢呼。台上应该有的是青春的肉体和带有笑意的脸，一如他此刻看在眼里的。

他的酒到了，是gimlet。金酒做基酒的液体酸楚得恰到好处，一口灌进喉咙里满是离别的味道。“说一次再见就是离死亡更近一点”——他不是雷蒙德·钱德勒笔下的硬汉侦探，但离愁别绪当为世人所通用。

一位金发的有着明朗笑容的年轻人朝他走来。可以请你跳支舞吗？他问。

亚当从思绪里回过神来，端起杯子一饮而尽，欣然伸出手去，搭在年轻人伸来的手上。年轻人手指发凉，神情却温暖，笑起来甜得似乎让酒液在喉咙里遗留的酸楚都一扫而空。

他们携手到舞池里跳一支舞。年轻人的手臂揽着他的腰，亚当感觉到腰间传来的暖意。他在人群中间轻巧地迈着步子，不自觉地笑起来。曲终的时候，年轻人的声音从渐淡的乐声里小心地挣脱出来：

你真美。请问可以和我共度今夜吗？

这样也不坏，至少比睡在一堆纸箱中间好——亚当这么想着，欣然点头。

亚当醒得比年轻人要早。从床上爬起来时，他隐约想起，昨晚年轻人把自己的名字告诉了他，但他不记得了。他穿好衣服，径自离开房间。年轻人半边脸埋在枕头里，低哼了一声，却似乎并没有醒。

推开酒店大堂门，彩虹色的人潮从门前涌过。一个女孩向过路的行人分发着六色的小旗子。亚当从女孩手里接下一面旗子，走进彩虹色的人潮里。

回到住处时，他的衣襟上口袋里都是彩虹游行的纪念品：贴纸、徽章、钥匙挂件、明信片。他把这些东西收进一只抽屉，随后又去收拾昨天打扫了一半的阳台。

白海鸥从阳台外的天空飞过。亚当记得关于这座城市的说法：海鸥会在这里的天空任情地飞舞，甚至飞过山呼海啸的球场上空。海鸥的城市，彩虹的城市，阳光晴好的城市。

手机忽然震响，亚当接起电话，是校长打来的。明天来和你的学生们见个面吧，校长说，让孩子们认识一下新来的拉拉纳老师。

亚当教孩子们色彩。几十张青春的还未脱尽稚气的脸庞，以向日葵迎向太阳的姿势迎着他，逼迫太阳只能敛去一切哀戚的色调，朝孩子们笑一笑，指指面前的一瓶插花与一盘水果，说，这节不算正式授课，先让我看看你们的功底如何。

教室里一下静得只剩画笔打在水彩盘上的声音。这情景忽然让亚当觉得似曾相识。他抓住了那既视感，一阵酸楚忽然涌上来。

周末亚当把车开去了海边。更多的白海鸥在海岸和天际徘徊，切分着湛蓝色的天空与海面。他租了两小时的快艇，和从南安普顿来到这里陪他度周末的老朋友们一道登船。

海水苦咸，把它独特的气味带进风里。尖角形状的船头把深蓝色的海面切分开来，切口是两道呈燕尾形向后扬去的雪白。

亚当站在船舷边上，张开双臂，高声欢呼。受惊的海鸥迅速从快艇边飞去，身影在云里消失不见。

他在朋友拍的照片里看见了自己：墨镜遮住了眼角的皱纹，阳光打在被晒得泛出古铜色的皮肤上，腰间那两片墨色的纹身衬着依然健美有致的身材。他满意地笑起来，把照片传到Instagram上。

几个小时后他坐在餐厅里看消息通知。在一排点赞中间，他看到那个再熟悉不过的名字：乔丹·亨德森。


	5. 3

晚上好，亚当，希望没有打扰到你的新生活。——我是说，如果你不想接这个电话，现在就可以把它挂掉。

倒也不至于。怎么了，有事吗？

只是有点惊讶，你怎么突然就跑去了布莱顿……现在过得还好吗？

因为我失业了啊，需要一份新的工作，电话这一端亚当语气轻松，所以我就来这里的艺术中学做老师了，现在跟你是同行了。

过得还开心吗？

当然，亚当笑起来，你知道我喜欢海岸和阳光。而教中学生画画也不是个坏主意。

那就好。祝你一切顺利。

亚当沉默了几秒钟。就这样？几秒钟后他轻声开口。

电话另一边的人报以同样的沉默，听筒里的呼吸声清晰可闻。过了仿佛有一个世纪，亚当才听到答话：就这样。

亚当从抽屉里翻出从彩虹游行上得来的那几张明信片，把它们收进一本明信片册子里。每次这样的收集整理的工作都必然以翻动回忆结束；此刻他的视线停留在其中一张明信片上。背面童稚的笔迹写着：

拉拉纳先生，

祝你和亨德森先生早日步入婚姻殿堂！

亚当合上明信片册子，无法自控地啜泣起来。

那个名叫劳伦的小女孩，在校门口把明信片递到他手上时，带着恶作剧般的笑：拉拉纳先生，又来接亨德森先生回家了啊。

亚当怔在那里，不知如何作答。

我们都说亨德森先生一定是恋爱了，但他就是不肯承认。我猜他可能是担心有些同学的家人恐同吧。但是我们全班都是站在你和他这边的，这一点请相信我们。小女孩说着，伸出双手，比成一个大大的心形印在明信片上。

亚当看着小女孩闪着机敏光芒的眼睛：谢谢你，劳伦，也谢谢你的同学们。

劳伦转向那群放学的孩子们，大喊：听到了吗！拉拉纳先生他承认了！

亚当捏着那张明信片，哑然失笑。

乔丹从孩子们身后走过来，略微抱了抱亚当：走吧。

小孩子们欢叫起来。亚当一下子脸红了，扯了下乔丹的衣角：快走吧。

那群孩子已经从乔丹任教的小学毕业；如今，如果让他们知道亨德森先生已经同拉拉纳先生分手，他们会不会有那么一丝遗憾呢，亚当想着，把明信片册子收进柜里。

手机的消息提示音响起。

“明晚七点可以来踢场球吗？算是试训，试训通过了就可以加入我们了。”

亚当立刻回复：“没问题。”

他打开鞋柜去找一个夏天没有动过的球鞋。生活里乔丹留下的遗迹太多，连这双球鞋都是与乔丹一起买的。

走在球场上观察球在另一个半场的去向时，一个恍惚，亚当回想起他和乔丹如何搭阵中场，在英格兰西北阴凉湿润的草地上奔跑——这个画面在他脑海里晃了几秒钟就被他屏了出去，他重又把注意力落回眼前的比赛。接球后转身摆脱，轻巧地一拨一带，皮球高高划出一道弧线传向禁区，前场队友接球破门。大家为亚当这一串行云流水的动作鼓起掌来，亚当只是笑了笑。他的球技还没随着他的年纪一同老去，显然试训通过了，今后在这座城市需要消磨时间需要玩乐时，又将多一个去处。

他忽然怔在了原地。隔着社区球场的铁丝网，他好像看到一个身影——不，不需要“好像”，他相信自己决不会认错。

他看见乔丹的侧影在球场外一闪而过。

然而他不能追出去确认，只能被比赛困在球场里。再看时乔丹已不在那里，他的注意力也就落回了这片球场。

挑个号码吧，队长说，下周末你就能拿到球衣了。

十四号。亚当沉思片刻说出了这个数字。

那是他们从前一起踢球时，乔丹一直穿的号码。

即使再给亚当一百双眼睛，他也还是确信，他隔着球场栅栏瞥见一眼的侧影，就是乔丹。

他把球鞋袋子甩到肩上背着，走出场去。球场外路人往来，却再没有一个一样的影子。

他朝新队友们挥挥手告别，然后立刻钻进最近的小酒馆，要了一杯啤酒。

侍者还未把酒端来，他已经自顾自地泪流满面。 乔丹，乔丹·亨德森，我不知道你是怎么找到的这里，但你来看我踢球了，对不对？

“先生，您……”

亚当哑着喉咙低声回答：我没事。


	6. Chapter 6

亚当？

什么事？

你猜是什么事。

我猜，你整理房间的时候发现有重要的东西不见了，想着可能在我家里，就打电话过来找我。

对面沉默片刻，随后惨笑起来：我在你心目中，已经只剩下这样的存在方式了吗？

那不然呢？日子过得顺风顺水的亨德森先生，还有什么别的理由需要联系前任吗？

哦天哪，当然有。比如，想喊你出来喝一杯。

开什么玩笑，你在利物浦，我在布莱顿，视频喝酒吗？

你错了，我现在就在布莱顿。

你可不要告诉我，你跑一百多公里过来，就是为了见我一面。

不然呢，还有其他理由吗？去哪里你说了算。

……好吧。去“女王武装”。

亚当把手机揣进口袋，径直走向洗手间。流水扑在脸上，带着让人平静的温度。

直到面前的镜子里呈现出一张仿佛未曾哭过的脸，他才转身离去。

有那么一种冲动涌上脑海又沉下去。他想念乔丹·亨德森太久了，以至于他曾无数次假想如何提议复合。但机会就摆在眼前时，他犹疑了，脚步定在了门前开始思索——如果只能拿一个不再年轻的愁苦的灵魂去换回旧情人的爱，换得来吗？更何况，他也不知道，如何维系一段两地相悬的感情。

但他咬咬牙，还是走出了房门。

赌不了的事情，不问也罢。

同志酒吧里乐声轻柔。亚当试着以一个轻松的话头展开话题：我今天去社区的球队踢球了，队长让我选个号码，你猜我选了几号？

乔丹笑笑：肯定不是二十号，不然你也不会让我猜。

你说对了。是十四号。

乔丹大笑起来。不错的选择，他说。说起来，我其实原本只想来你生活的城市看一眼，但在这里走了走，就觉得还是该见你一面。

他并没有提到在球场外看到我的事情，亚当想，到底是我一心想着他看错了，还是他有意不说？

他差一点就要开口问了，但最终还是问不出口。于是他只能故作轻松地开口：还记得吗，我们第一次见面，也是在同志酒吧。算是有始有终了。

乔丹沉默了。亚当从杯子后面看他，神情平淡得仿佛酒吧墙面上褪了色的烫金字。酒吧里乐声依旧轻柔，却仿佛随着空气一同凝滞。乔丹偏过脸去，不再看他，眼帘低垂。

亚当举起酒杯，灌了一口啤酒，试图稍稍拨动凝滞的空气。临近分手的时候家里的空气也是这样，凝滞得近乎死寂。忙了一天工作的两个人回到家，早已不再像热恋时那样有谈不完的天和做不完的可以一同消磨时间的事，各自无话，像静静地缓慢转动着的发条，能谈论的不过三餐一宿。沉默中两人结成心照不宣的共识：淡了就是淡了。昔日的欢愉与甜美被漫长的日子扯散冲淡，泡了几次热水的红茶尚且要变得淡而无味，何况被时间浸泡了五年多的爱情。于是他搬出乔丹的公寓，独自跑去酒吧寻欢作乐，一切都来得顺理成章。他并非不觉得遗憾，乔丹在他心中依然是不能碰的伤口；只是，除了分别之外，他想不到别的答案。

许久，乔丹才开口打破了沉寂：原来对你来说，已经算是“有终”了……唉，是啊，没什么好奇怪的。

这次轮到亚当沉默了。同居的最后一年他已经厌弃了寡淡的日子，可离开之后他才越发察觉到，生活被抽空了一块，没有任何事物可以填补。他意识到自己说错了，一切本不该有终。出门前一度涌上脑海的冲动浮上来，但他再次举起杯，咽一口酒把悲伤和已在嘴边的问题一同压下去，不把自己的心事铺在桌面上给坐在对面的人看，调整呼吸免得叹气出卖他的心绪。

乔丹没有放任气氛继续沉默下去，举起酒杯：如果这算是“有终”，那么，我可以提议重新开始吗，亚当·拉拉纳先生？

亚当惊讶地抬眼看向他。乔丹淡淡地笑，笑容里不带一丝戏谑意味。我不怕异地恋，他说，之前在一起的时候，我没能维护好我们的爱情，才让它变成了现在这样子。但我现在想弥补回来，愿意给我一个机会吗，拉拉纳先生？

亚当定了定神。他按下乔丹手中的酒杯，绕着桌子走过来。

重新开始完全用不到祝酒，只要一个吻就够了。


End file.
